


[podfic] Hazardous Materials, by speccygeekgrrl

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [29]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, First Time, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Kingachrome is volatile and the Skeleton Crew is fed up with how little Kinga cares about the frequent spills. An engineered disaster turns out not so disastrously for all involved.





	[podfic] Hazardous Materials, by speccygeekgrrl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hazardous Materials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841667) by [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl). 



Title: Hazardous Materials [[link to text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10841667)]  
Author: speccygeekgrrl  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 16 MB  
Fandom: Mystery Science Theater 3000  
Rating: Explicit  
File Length (word count): 17:18 (2423)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmbzBwOWVaRmNfdjQ)


End file.
